Belt buckles which display different emblems on their face fluctuate in popularity as one symbol or another becomes a short-time fad. Likewise one symbol may be the rage in one geographical area while at the same time a different emblem or slogan is flourishing in another area. Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a continuing stream of different emblems which could be used as interchangeable inserts for a standard buckle, rather than forming the buckle with the emblem integral therewith. However it destroys the appearance of unity if the emblem appears merely to have been stuck on as a decal, especially if its edges are visible and particularly when they appear frayed. Also, if adhesively attached, subsequent removal may prove troublesome.
Such buckles having the possibility of limitless interchangeability of face designs would have a wide usage. For example, each member of a group, such as a hiking or camping party, may require several such inserts, used as identification of various subgroups, the personnel of which may change from time to time. Thus the members of Team A and Team B may take different designations after they have made camp and been reclassified to several Patrol groups, etc. As another usage, manufacturers of various products may wish to distribute such insert panels bearing (at least in part) their label or trademark, as an advertisement.
Use of such buckles is not limited to belts but can be used on shoulder straps or jackets, or with straps used on vehicle luggage carriers or pack animals. Also, retention of such minimum identification is more certain when made a part of the user's worn belt, since this is one item of apparel which is more likely to stay with him than a loose wallet or a jacket or other separable item. Thus, when wearing only swimming trunks, a credit card can be carried in the belt buckle.